


Stopped Senses

by bbypndprncss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbypndprncss/pseuds/bbypndprncss
Summary: Hello! This is my first time making a Sanders sides story. This is a one shot but on wattpad (my username is still bbypndprncss) I will be making a long book of it. So, i hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you! And stay safe!
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Stopped Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time making a Sanders sides story. This is a one shot but on wattpad (my username is still bbypndprncss) I will be making a long book of it. So, i hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you! And stay safe!

"Logan, I know you are all intelligent than us here, but you should really push everyone's buttons and hurt everyone's feelings, especially Patton's." 

It was past midnight, and the sides are gathered in the living room. Janus' words gave Logan a feeling he has never felt before. Guilt. No, what have I done. What is happening? Logan froze on the spot, looking at Deceit's yellow and hazel eyes that are filled with rage and anger, then to Roman and Virgil who are looking down on the ground, and Patton sobbing. 

Roman and Virgil looked at Logan with pain in their eyes. I shouldn't be thinking this, but Logan really got on my nerves there. Virgil thought to himself.

Patton, on the other hand, on the ground, having a mental breakdown, gasping for air, tears and snot all over his face. "You know Patton loves you, so he did everything he could to even make you laugh." Deceit looked at Patton, he decided to pick him up bridal style and looked at Logan one last time "even Roman and Virg, but instead you hide your feelings and built an even higher wall." 

Deceit looked around the living room, then back to Logan. "This place was filled with happiness and joy" he then smirked

"Until you ruined it all."

Until you ruined it all.

The thought stayed in Logan's head, he couldn't get it out no matter how hard he tried. Deceit's voice echoed in his head like it was being replayed.

Until you ruined it all

He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but he can't seem to let out anything, not even a sigh. I ruined everything. He thought to himself, not being able to stand the voice that echoed in his head. The Logan that was once a sharp knife, became blunt. 

I'm the cause of everyone's distraught, but i am also the solution. He tried comforting his self, but he only felt even more pain. This pain made him mentally blocked, he couldn't think of anything else, but Patton. He couldn't process anything. 

Deceit carried Patton bridal style and before sinking in, Patton looked at Logan one last time. As Logan saw Patton's face, he felt like he was being punched straight in the gut. Patton's red, puffy eyes full on sadness fell on Logan's, making eye contact, but Deceit covered his eyes

"Look more Patton, you won't get hurt even more." Then sinked down.

\-------

While Deceit and Patton went somewhere else, Roman and Virgil looked at Logan, who was completely lost and in pain. "I- He took Patton away." Logan's voice was hoarse, filled with sadness and pain. That's when Logan has reached his limit, he falls down and cried silently. 

The tears fall down like it were rain. His sobs were as loud as thunder. "I- I'm so sorry, I a-apologize, everyone" Logan cried. Roman and Virgil never saw him cry, until now. Roman knew that he could handle Logan's insults, but seeing Patton messed up like that. He just couldn't take it anymore. Even Virgil.

"Lo." Roman called out quietly. "Logan we're still here." A tear fell out of Virgil's eye. Virgil walked up slowly to Logan, finally embracing the sad Logic, only making him cry even harder as Roman joined in. 

"Logan, you have to let us in." Virgil stated. Logan looked at him, his face all red and eyes as puffy as cotton. "We know you hate feelings that much, but you have got to realize that we are a family here." 

Virgil was right. Logan kept everyone out and built more walls, even higher, even thicker, just so that no one could see his emotional state, the only thing he couldn't control a lot. 

\-------

Deceit brought Patton to his room, took out some comfortable clothes for Patton to change in, a hot glass of milk and turned on a warm shower. He has to relax, somehow.

Patton was still having his breakdown, i have to do something. "Hey Pat." Deceit brushed Patton's bangs that were covering his face. "Look at me Patton, please." 

Patton sobbed lightly as he looked at Deceit's yellow and hazel eyes. "I need you to count backwards from 10, can you do that?" Deceit asked poor Patton. Patton nod slightly "would you like me to count with you?" Patton nodded his head again and started counting with Deceit,

"3, 2, 1" Patton looked at Deceit while forming a small yet genuine smile. "T-thank you, Janus." Deceit looked at him and smiled back. 

Deceit decided to speak with the truth, putting his lies down at the moment "I've prepared the bathtub for you to calm down." Deceit looked down "you know, so that you could relax." Deceit hid his face in embarrassment. Patton could tell that he was serious, and felt comfortable around Deceit. 

"Thank you, really." Patton thanked him and Deceit helped him up. Leading him to the bathroom door "i can handle it from here."

"Of course you don't " Deceit said sarcastically, then letting out a small giggle. "Go on in now. I won't wait here"

\-------

Once Logan has calmed down, Roman set up the living room for movie night while Virgil took out some blankets. Logan looked at the ground, not being able to talk. Until you ruined it all. Logan looked around, he noticed that there will be a movie night. He panicked. He took his glasses and ran straight to his room, bailing Roman and Virgil. 

Roman gave Virgil a shocked and confused reaction and followed Logan, running. "LOGAN WHAT'S WRONG" Virgil yelled

"GO AWAY!" Logan screamed back. "I'll ruin everything again" Virgil looked down and tried twisting the door knob, it's locked, of course.

Roman held the door and looked up "Logan please, calm down." He said "you won't ruin anything, don't let that snake's words get in your head."

For a few seconds, they can hear sobbing, loud ones. Roman felt bad. Virgil's chest started to hurt. "Just go, leave me alone." Logan tried saying it calmly, but Roman and Virgil knew it was said with pain. 

The two decided to cancel movie night. Roman and Virgil looked at Logan's door one last time before heading to their rooms and sleep.

\------

"I swear Patton, can you shut it for a second?" Logan said "damn airhead."

Patton's sunshine-bright smile slowly fade away, feeling blue. Patton felt dejected by the other sides. Being insulted. It made Patton all gloomy. He sure knows everything, and knows how to make me feel less than a person. Patton thought to himself. Virgil noticed Patton's sudden change of mood, and decided to talk to Logan.

"Hey bud, i think you're being a bi-" 

"Shut up anxiety." Logan interrupted Virgil. 

"Patton?" Deceit's voice interrupted Patton's thoughts, making him flinch. "Sorry, i meant to startle you."

Patton looked up and gave him a sad smile "it's okay Janus." Deceit gave Patton an are-you-good face, Patton simply gave him a smile and stared at the wall.

Patton sighed and stood up, making Deceit look at him with confusion. "I'll be heading to bed now Deceit. Thank you for comforting me." Deceit gave him a smirk and patted his shoulders. 

"Hey, i wont do anything for you guys." Deceit looked around "besides, I wouldn't care if you guys are hurt."

Patton let out a small giggle and hugged Deceit. Being a good snake boy, he hugged Patton back. "Go on now little hamster, time for bed." Patton smiled and slowly sinked down. Please be okay.

Patton arrived in his room, full of pictures of him and the gang, some stuff that the other sides gave him, and some plushies. Patton walked to his bed and threw himself, taking one of his plushies and hugged them tightly. If only Logan thought of how everyone would felt. He sighed and slowly closed his eyes, being protected by his big heart plushie.

A week has passed, and yet nothing changed. Logan still stayed in his room, Roman and Virgil planning on helping Logan but failed each one, and Patton, ignoring everyone's texts. The other sides haven't even noticed that he was back. 

Patton got up, still exhausted. He looked around the room for some motivation to smile. He walked towards the bulletin board where all of the memorable pictures are, like the time when they were all in their onesies with Thomas, another is when it was christmas, all in their respective sweaters.

"I'd say mine is rather toasty" Patton smiled as he recalls his and Logan's dad joke. Logan. Patton thought. I wonder how he's doing.

He walked around the room more, and noticed a pile of papers full of dust on his table. I don't write that much, what are these? Patton wondered i picked a piece of paper up and blew it.

It revealed a printed photo of him and Logan pretending to be Sherlock and Watson. It was taken years ago when they did a video with Thomas about Loosing Motivation. There is also a small letter written behind the photo.

Im writing another letter to you, i feel a little stupid, making letters, thinking that you won't be able to read them. But hey, I'm trying to be optimistic. I don't really think of any way to reconcile with you. I'm the cause of your gloomy state. I don't want to sit around and wait for the tension to be clear. If you do have the time, i would love to talk to you, and fix things. 

Patton gripped the paper tighter, making it crumple and tears began flowing down his face. At the same time, someone appeared in him room. "Patton?"

Patton rapidly wiped his tears and sniffed. "Y-yeah?" Patton stuttered with a broken voice, making Deceit walk towards him and held Patton's shoulders. "I was hoping i-"

Deceit's words were interrupted by a loud knock on Patton's door. "Patton?! Are you in there?"

It was Logan. Patton's gaze fell on the door, knowing the fact that Logan is on the other side. Patton's heart begin to beat rapidly, because of his nervousness

Where were you Patton? Do you know that Thomas wasn't doing his routines currently because you won't get out of that stupid room! Patton imagined what Logan would say because of his absence.

"Hey patton, it's Logan." His voice felt soft. Patton's thoughts were cleared. "I want to apologize, you know, for being a big jerk. My insults gave you tremendous amount of pain. Because of that, Thomas became disconsolate."

Patton took a while to understand some words, but he got it and walked slowly to the door. "I sincerely apologize. I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I just want to let you know." Patton shed a tear and placed his palm on the door. "I love you."

Patton eyes widen in shock as he heard those three words. He loves me? Patton's sight became blurry, it was full of tears. He held his chest and closed his eyes. He felt a sharp feeling, it was as if his heart was being stabbed. 

Logan couldn't distinguish the sound coming from the other side, but he shrugged it off. Not being able to get an answer from Patton, he walked off to his room, locking himself once again. 

H-he loves me? H-how, b-but, he said feelings is the bane of his existence. How can he have this kind of feeling in the first place. Patton thought to himself. It kept running in his mind. It doesn't make anysense. 

He doesn't love me.

"Hey pat?" 

"Hey deceit, leave me alone for a while."

Patton's voice was hoarse, he still couldn't process the words that were given to him. Deceit decided to sink down, looking at Patton's face that was full of confusion. Deceit sighed. "Im not here for you patton, so don't call when you need me."

Patton gave Deceit a smile. This isn't right. Its fake "o-okay."

\---

Logan stared at his ceiling, covered in his blanket. Still feeling bad. Not knowing what to do. He ran out of solutions on what to do. He was gutless. He wouldn't face Patton unless he has a reason. Logan just wanted to look at his face, his adorable face. He sighed and turned to lay on his side, facing a picture frame on his desk. Logan slowly closed his eyes, trying to rest his mind. 

Minutes after, he shot his eyes wide open and sat up. I should try giving him his favorite stuff. 

Logan quickly changed to his black collar and put on his blue and black striped necktie, went out of his room and ran to the living room where Roman played his video games.

"ROMAN" Logan shouted, causing Roman to jump up "HE LOVES CATS RIGHT"

Roman looked at Logan with a confused look and smiled "he's allergic to cats"

Oh, right

"HE CAN DEAL WITH PUPPIES RIGHT?" Logan yelled again and Roman raised his hands

"Lo you can be less loud you know." Virgil interrupted "but yes, he's alright with puppies"

Logan gave them a smile and grabbed Roman and Virgil to an animal shelter. The two helped Logan pick a pup that seems best with Patton. Roman suggested Logan to go with a corgi, but another kind of puppy caught his attention, barking non stop. It was a poodle. Logan took a closer look at it, he then smiled 

"Can we take her?"

\---

Deceit looked around his room, thinking of how to cheer up Patton. He looks at his black grand piano, should i play him something? He looked at the book that he got, nah, these are tragic ones. He then landed on his pet snake with yellow flashy scaled, hissing quietly. 

Perfect.

Deceit took his pet and hid him in his jacket as a surprise. Deceit looked in the mirror. He smiled but before sinking down, he could hear someone's footsteps.

The door swung open and revealed a stinky boy, Remus. "SOMEONE'S GONNA GET LAID TONIGHT"

Deceit looked at him with wide eyes and hissed at Remus "THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"

Remus gave Deceit a grin and pointed in his jacket "It's gonna be a bad idea, putting a snack in your jacket if he's gonna strip-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING" Deceit yelled and sunk down while Remus fell on his back, laughing his butt cheeks off. 

Deceit appeared in Patton's room, but the atmosphere was tense. He looked around and it was all gloomy and a bit dark. He searched for the lights and turned it on.

As the room brightened, it was a chaos. There were feathers from his pillow scattered across the room, plushies teared apart, torn pages from books, it was a mess. He found all of those mess, but haven't seen Patton. 

"Patton?" Deceit called out, but there was no answer. Shit. Deceit went out of his room, looked in every corner of the place, but there was no sign of Patton. He tried calling his phone but, he wouldn't answer. Deceit decided to head out of the place and saw some other feathers.

He followed them and saw a familiar figure. Patton! 

"patton!" Patton didn't hear him, instead he head towards the busy road, not bothering to look at each side. Deceit could feel like something bad is gonna happen.

\---

Logan, Roman and Virgil went out of the animal shelter, and a cute brown poodle in Logan's arms. "Patton will die"

Roman and Logan looked at Virgil with confused eyes. "......from happiness because of how Logan looks good holding a puppy."

Logan exhaled. "Why, would you say that right now though, you've made me terrified."

Roman giggles and put his arms around Logan and Virgil's shoulders "come on, lets cheer up Patton for Logan"

Virgil looked around and saw a familiar figure "hey guys" Logan and Roman turned to Virgil "isn't that Deceit?"

Logan squinted his eyes and Roman furrowed his eyebrows "REPTILIAN RAPSCALION" Roman yelled causing Virgil to flinch. "What is he doing though?" 

Logan gave the poodle to Roman and decided to head towards Deceit, Roman and Virgil followed Logan. "Hey deceit!" 

Deceit turned around and saw the trio heading for his spot. Great. Deceit thought. He looked back at Patton's direction and now is meters away from him, started sprinting. Deceit's heart raced and ran towards Patton. "PATTON STOP"

Roman gasped and saw Patton "GUYS PATTON'S RUNNING AWAY"

Logan then saw Patton, making him run as fast as he can. Logan doesn't really run as much, so running around 6 meters makes him tired "g-guys, go for patton!" Logan tried talking while running.

It's now running for Patton. 

He wouldn't love me! Im a pointless, childish side who only talks about Thomas being happy and making dad jokes! It's impossible for him to feel that kind of feeling. Patton thought to himself, sobbing while running. 

Patton does not have a destination, so he ran all over the neighborhood. "PATTON SLOW DOWN PLEASE" Deceit yelled, but Patton wouldn't stop running, it only caused him to run even more harder.

It then started to rain. Why now. Logan thought to himself. Logan brushed his bangs to the side to have a better perspective. Deceit on the other hand almost reaches he was too fast. Patton then ran so hard so that he won't get caught by Deceit.

Patton turned left, then right, then left again, he wouldn't stop taking turns, until Virgil shows up and pounces at Patton from the side, causing them to crash to the ground violently. 

Patton groaned and yell in pain. Virgil cursed at the wind while holding his side. Deceit and Logan arrived at their spot, gasping for air. Roman on the other hand had difficulty running while holding the dog, causing him to arrive late.

"Patton! Why would you run away like that?!" Deceit yelled at him. Logan looked at deceit, puzzled, then back at Patton.

"Patt, it's Logan. Please calm down." Logan went near him. "Come on patt, let's g-"

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Patton interrupted Logan, trying to escape but failed. 

Virgil tried calming Patton down "please, dad, stop hurting yourself." Patton looked at Virgil with red, puffy eyes. "It doesn't make sense virg, please, let me go." 

Patton cried as hard as the rain. His hot tears streamed down his cold face. The rest looked at each other. Deceit went beside Patton "hey patt, i have a surprise for you."

Patton looked up, seeing Deceit's scaly face that has a smile. "You and this one have some similarities."

Deceit sat down, under the rain with Patton. "You and him don't like being treated badly, and don't want the feeling of loneliness. So i introduce you to..." Deceit opened his jacket and took out his pet snake. "Verity." 

Patton's sobs became quiet slowly, and looked at the beautiful yellow snake that has shiny scales attached to him. Verity hissed lightly at Patton and slithered to Patton. "Aw, he likes you." Deceit said excitingly.

Patton gave a little smile and tried touching it's head. "H-hello verity." Verity made its way to Patton's arms, then it's shoulders to rest on. Patton let out a small giggle and played with verity. 

Logan, on the other hand, felt a slight pain on his chest. Roman looked at Logan, sensing he was in pain. So Roman walked towards Logan and gave him the poodle. "Go on Logan, try to join in." Roman whispered in his ear. 

Logan rubbed the poodles fur lightly and went near patton. "P-patton." 

Patton looked at Logan, smile still on. "Here's a gift.. It's a poodle." Logan placed the poodle on the ground, letting her sniff Patton's hands before giving a light bark. Patton smiled and took her to his stomache. "Really..?" Patton smiled.

"Well aren't you adorable, little one." Patton rubbed her fur gently. 

"Hey, aren't you guys cold? Its raining really hard and it's freezing!" Roman tried lighting up the mood. Virgil stood up and looked at them. "Yeah, we are all soaked here."

Logan and Deceit helped Patton up. All covered in mud. "Patton, I'm sorry." Logan apologized, 

Patton looked at him blankly, but gave him a smile few seconds later. "Apology accepted, Lo."

So then the sides looked at each other, Patton smiling at everyone "thank you guys." Roman smiled and hugged him. "Patton you are insane for running like that!" The other sides laughed. "I love you kiddos." Patton said warmly. The sides, now reunited, walking in the rain hand in hand towards home, but stopped in the side of the road as a van stopped right in front of them.

The window started rolling down, revealing the stinky boy, Remus. "You guys are all wet!" Remus shouted. "Did you guys-"

"Remus, don't even think about it." Virgil interrupted 

"Bro, I'm gonna whip your butt!" Roman exclaimed.

"DO YOU PROMISE?" Remus yelled in an excited matter. The other sides laughed at the two brothers. 

"Well get in the car, silly!" Remus gave them a grin.

So they all went inside, drying themselves and decided to sing All Star on the way home.


End file.
